the pumpkin duke
by multyfangirl21
Summary: I got a plot bunny or 2 from several stories so this is me trying to sort out the resulting litters into a story. Jack and Victor are brothers so when Victor dies he gets a chance to be reunited with his soulmate & try his hand at becoming the Pumpkin Duke & for filling his duties, including helping his brother lead , plan , fill in at meetings sometimes & helping take care of kids
1. Chapter 1

I know , I know I'm terrible. I said that after I put my fairy tail fic on hold I would return to working on my Star Wars or Moana fics but here I am posting a new cross over fic. But I found a few great cross over and regular fic in the NBC , NBC/Corpse bride and Corpse bride areas and I asked moviefan-92 author of the undead groom for a sequel in the future and I got a maybe , not bad since it's not a no, and my brain was already imagining possibilities of how parts of the possible sequel would go and it wound up becoming story stew and after I managed to get around 3/4ths of the way through the main story I thought ' what heck I may as well edit it and put it up to see how many people like it.' So here we are.

The beginning likely won't be as good as the later on chapters but I guess that's due to the fact I wasn't sure how to start this story and came up with stuff that had less borrowed stuff from other authors/stories in the later chapters.

And yes , I promise to get back to my Star wars and Moana fics after this for real this. Now to start this story.

* * *

Victor Van Dort didn't get to have as happy or normal a life as many other people get the fortune to have. First his family lost his older brother Jack Van Dort , who was 5 years his elder, a Halloween prank gone wrong that ended in Jack sacrificing himself to save his younger brother.

And then there was that misunderstanding where he seemingly married the wrong bride , this one was a corpse! but in the end he managed to marry the right girl, his lovely alive bride ….. who turned out to not be his true love or soulmate or whatever you wish to call them. Victoria was a kindred spirit to him. They connected well enough to be friends but to actually fall in love? That was a dud.

After their first year married Victor was starting to long for his Emily back and was spending quite a bit of time at his brother's grave instead of at home like how her parents and sometimes his would remind him that was were he was suppose to be. He would visit his brother's grave at times in the past like before and then after his marriages along with plenty of times during the following 3 years leading up to the accident.

They were returning from a doctors visit that gave them the news that Victoria happened to be barren. They , he hadn't let their marriage deteriorate to this point without a fight, they both had tried. They had tried getting counseling, from friends they had made , Victor's parents, tried for a baby all 4 years and even in desperation they turned to Victoria's parents for advice , not that they were any help. Possibly due to fate determined to right a few things , right as they started talking to each other ; Victor apologizing for not being able to love Victoria like a husband should and Victoria lamenting the fact that their bloodlines would end and once more asking how her husband fell in love with a corpse their carriage lost a wheel and rolled down the hill they had been traveling on.

It had been a quick death , neither one had the chance to feel it when they died. Victor was soon left alone with only his wife's wedding ring after he saw her soul pass on to heaven and then soon found himself in the land of the dead to get fixed up and to find out what happened to his Emily.

* * *

this seems a good place to stop despite it being so short. next chapter will be Jack's

I would love to read some reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Oh you think that I own one or both of the movies this is set in? you're hilarious. No this fanfiction meaning I don't own it , that's why this is going up on this site.

* * *

Jack Skellington , formerly known as Jack Van Dort. He died on Halloween night when he was 15 protecting his little brother. He didn't regret dying that way one bit, dying in his brother's place or so his friend Grim told him.

Sure it was a bit of a shock at first , waking up in a cemetery and finding himself no longer clothed in flesh and only having clothing covering his bones. He was soon adopted by the main skeleton in the town, Vlad Skellington the , then, current Pumpkin king. Vlad had taken to traveling not too long after his adoptive son was crowned back when he had turned 18 so Jack hadn't seen much of Vlad after 3 years of being a family. He was more of a wonderful and kind mentor than like the kind father he remembered having as he was growing up while he was alive.

At times it was lonely being the pumpkin prince and then later on king; with everyone giving him praise and putting him on a pedestal, he would visit his grave stone in the cemetery and often would hear his younger brother talking to its counter part in the land of the living. He would come after important events or when he was lonely and listen if Victor had come to talk. Jack had wilted just a bit when his brother called the Christmas fiasco a big mess , but was glad that he had a good one all the same. Jack was able to figure out the emptiness that he felt in his bones was due to him being alone with only Zero with him and not having any other family members to live or at least interact with. That changed for the better since he had finally realized his feelings an noticed his good friend Sally and spent the next year courting her. They were married not long after he turned 22 and were overjoyed with their first skeleton son by the next year.

A couple of years after the town was celebrating the arrival of their first pumpkin princess to join their new little pumpkin prince , by then Jack heard some big news from his little brother. " Jack , mother and father have given me a sheltered life after you died. And now they just told me that I'm now engaged to be married to a girl I've never met! Mother and father are excited at this arrangement ; this marriage is meant raise us up to the connections of nobility , but I'm not sure I can go through with it."

Oh how Jack wished he could go to his brother's side and help him. But before he even had a chance to try he was stopped by his oldest friend on this side. Grim reaper. " Listening to your brother again Jack? Just remember that you took his place 10 years ago. " Grim said in his quiet voice. " And I'd do it again. " " There's only one night a year that those living in this town are aloud in the world of the living and tonight isn't Halloween. Unless he makes his way to the land of the dead or here you're not allowed to see him. You especially must follow those rules as the Pumpkin king. " Jack sighed in defeat since he couldn't even bend the rules and all he could do was go home.

Sally was likely in the nursery putting to bed their 2 year old son Eric and 5 month old daughter Sarah. Jack sat down at the piano off to the side of their sitting room and started playing out his feelings. Harsh conflicting tones for his frustration and a bit of anger of not being able to help his brother , with a few light whiney notes thrown in and soon his beloved wife had walked in to find out what was the matter. She just waited for him to finish before sitting down on the bench next to him. " Jack what is it? " " My younger brother Victor is in an arranged marriage and is having a hard time with it. Almost more than anything I wish I could be there to help him. " " oh Jack, I know how much your family means to you but right now all we can do is be hopeful that he can get the hard parts and will be able to fall in love with his new wife. " "(sigh) You're right my dearest."

* * *

Well this seems like a good place to stop. Thank goodness this was longer than the first chapter. This story is written for my own entertainment and I'm sharing so others can read and be entertained as well.

Any flames sent by anonymous reviewers will be flicked in to the opening of Lalotai where it's ashes will either be eaten by something or fall to the bottom and be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

For the sake of this one part of the chapter I'm changing part of the word style for a specific part. **Bold for the maggot's part** _and italic for the black widow's._ You'll see why when you get to the part.

* * *

By the time a year and a half had passed they found out how the marriage had gone. Actually Victor had married multiple times due to some nerves getting the better of him , misunderstanding , a black widow conman and a corpse bride's vow. Victor first got married to the corpse bride who was named Emily but due to the vow 'till death due us apart' the marriage was rendered annulled and eventually Victor married his intended bride Victoria.

At first Victor stopped by his brother's grave once a week to help tend to it and would talk about how happy he was with Victoria but over the next year he started talking about how he realized that he loves her more as a friend then how a husband is suppose to love his wife. But Victor tries his best to make it work not wanting to be in a loveless marriage.

Jack and Sally were preparing for their 3rd baby since they had discovered that she was pregnant once again, after the 6th month point they found out that she was having twins. By the time Sally was about to start her 8th month Victor and Victoria were having their 2nd wedding anniversary and Grim had a request for Jack.

"Jack , this month is quite busy with how many people are dying. I need you to do a job for me, and there are only two people who can do this job ; myself and the current Pumpkin ruler. Sometimes there are corpses and skeletons that come to Halloween town from the land of the dead. It doesn't happen often and even a few of the past Pumpkin kings have come from there. There's a corpse lady who wants to move to town and she needs an escort here. " " Very well old friend , looks like I will be the first to meet her out of the entire town. I'll have to make the arrangements so Sally and our children will be looked after while I'm away."

Once that was done Grim showed him the path to the land of the dead before parting ways to each do their jobs, Jack went along comforted in the knowledge that Dr. Finklestein and Jewel were looking after their family.

Once he reached Downstairs as they called it, he was directed to Elder Gutknecht to find out who he was taking back with him. " It's not everyday I meet one of the Pumpkin Kings" the elder said peering down at Jack from his high desk. " you're not that long deceased aren't you? " " It's been 8 years now." Jack admitted. " yet you're all skeleton already? " asked the maggot. " I awoke in the Halloween town cemetery as a skeleton and grew from a teenager to the tall adult in front of you." Jack told them. " Halloween town's people don't age like we do here. Sometimes they die and just show up there as something other than a corpse. " the large black widow told her maggot friend. Turning back to the elder Jack spoke again. " So Grim told me that I was to escort corpse lady to the town; please tell me about my new citizen, is she scary?" **" Scary? "** _" Maybe."_ **" With a little work."** _"But mostly she's beautiful and charming."_ "she is known as the Corpse bride." The elder added before saying " She died not long before you did."

The black widow looked Jack up and down before saying " you seem like you are able to appreciate how she looks." "Better than the last guy did." Added the maggot. " Maybe if I wasn't married with my wife looking like she's about to pop with out 3rd and 4th children." Jack said silencing them.

While they were talking Zero was sniffing around the room and suddenly a whiff of a familiar scent came through a slightly open door. Zero let out a howl . "Zero ? what is it boy? " Jack asked before a skeleton dog burst through the opening. Zero and the skeleton dog circled and backed and jumped around gleefully at their meeting before Jack recognized the dog. "Scraps? " causing Scraps to turn and recognize Jack's scent. " Haha! Scraps it's great to see you here! But hang on, our dogs are tethered to us so if Scraps is about than that would mean – oh of course! " Jack suddenly said lightly hitting his skull. " He even mentioned that once … our missed chance to see each other. He said leaving the others a bit puzzled. Just then Emily walked in and Jack could see that all the waxed poetic words his brother used to escribe the corpse bride he had accidentally married fitted her. " You wouldn't happen to be Emily the Corpse bride by any chance? " Jack asked before lightly kissing the knuckles of her boney hand surprising everyone that he knew of her. " yes I am, and you are? " " Emily this is Jack Skellington , the Pumpkin king and leader of Halloween town. " the elder explained. " As for how I know of you, allow me to reintroduce myself, I was born Jack Van Dort. I'm Victor's older brother." And with that everyone else had a look of understanding of what Jack had been going on about earlier.

* * *

This seems like a good spot to end the chapter. Looking through my note book that I'm writing this story in, I didn't bother writing with it broken up in chapters and only broke it up a bit if I was changing what character I was writing around. It looks like it may be 2 or maybe even 3 more chapters before we go back to Victor and then he soon meets up with Jack so at that point there won't be any more switching for a time.


	4. Chapter 4

finally found motivation to type up some more of the story, please note that I don't have a laptop right now and my tablet is refusing to work for me. I'm down to using my phone. I'll be working on saving up to get a laptop after I move out of my parents house , so I might have one by next summer. I'll also be saving up to get my tablet fixed so hopefully i'll be able to go back to using that by new years. enjoy the next chapter

* * *

"Victor told you about me? how? " asked Emily " he visits my grave quite often and tells me quite a lot about what is going on even if he doesn't know if I can hear him or not and that I'm not able to always be there to hear him. after he told me about how nervous he was about having to go through with ththe arranged marriage that our parents set up I made sure to visit my gravestone in Halloween town's cemetery everyday to hear how he was doing , a week later he told quite a story." Jack explained  
"You're really Victor's older brother? Emily whispered before Jack frowned a little. "Though he's under the impression that you have passed on." he told her.  
"After my killer , Lord Barkis , died due to the poison that Victor meant to take he...he was going to die to renew the vows he said to my body in the cemetery so we could be together but, I released I'm so he wouldn't die so soon and let him be with her. " Emily said before bursting into tears. " oh Emily, I know that it doesn't help much but I'm so sorry that my little brother was an idiotto let you go. you're much too good for him." Jack told her sympathetically with his hand on her shoulder. " I'll tell it to you strait . my brother has been coming to my grave more often nowadays. his second marriage isn't doing so well. and I have good reason to suspect hat he'll be EarthBound if he dies, even if it is 20 years from now." Jack told her.  
"it doesn't help much ,but thank you for trying to make me feel better by telling me that, but I doubt the last part. he was willing to be with me because he couldn't be with her since she's been married to Lord Barkis." Emily told him.  
"very well." Jack said seeing that she didn't believe him. "tell me, how are you with children?" "what?" she asked taking aback by the sudden changed subject.  
" I'm a married skeleton and lately we've been having some trouble taking care of our current two children with myself working most of the day, I'm only able to get it down to a half-day here in there, and my wife Sally is pregnant with our coming twins. I've counted you as my sister-in-law ever since Victor told me about you. and I'd rather have no one else have help with my children than someone who is family, so what do you say? do you want to live with my family as my sister-in-law would you rather be a normal citizen? either way my wife and I are in need of help." " I'm not sure, this is a bit sudden." " at least give it a try please? if you find you don't want to stay with us after two weeks and I'll find you a place to dwell that's more to your liking." " very well. I will give it a try."

with that Jack started leading her to Halloween town .  
"Ah, here are the doors. from what I can tell there are at least two sets of these, maybe up to 8 sets. " "where do they go?" Emily asked curiously "to each of the seven holidays. the one we want to go to is the pumpkin one. I must have forgotten all about the other holidays when I died since I'm now rediscovering the other six along with the lesser ones without doors. " Jack admited before opening his door. soon they were falling through the darkness surrounded by the icons of Halloween before landing in the Ninderlands. "be careful of being out here, there are dangerous creatures out here. I'm strong and scary enough that they don't go after me and won't bother anyone with me or anyone with the Grim Reaper." Jack cautioned. "and they give the town a wide berth due to the number citizens that can ban together."  
after not too long they reached the town as dawn was happening. " you have daylight here?" asked Emily "it's not like the real sun but it does give us daylight, even the vampires have to retreat from it." Jack told her as they paused to watch the jack-o'-lantern sun rise up.  
"this way ,Sally's waiting for us." "what is she like?" "she is a wonderful woman, not everyone here was once human, some were born or created after their parents got here. Sally and Jewel were both created by the by the brilliant Dr. Finkelstein. Jewel is now the doctor's wife so now they are my in-laws. Sally is the town's best seamstress on top of helping me with my duties and gives much of the caring that our children need. I wish I could help and be at home more but... alas my work as the main town leader takes up most of my time. she is a very sweet and intelligent woman and is able to be the main one to question and my decisions at times."  
this made Emily have a questioning look on her face. "the whole town is behind nearly every single decision that I've made because they admire and adore me. so sometimes that can get me into trouble since I don't always have the best ideas like the Christmas fiasco that happened about 6 years ago. but let's save that story for a later date or I will run out of stories much too soon." Jack told her as they were nearing the gate to his mansion.  
" ah, good morning Jack. " said a certain two faced monster "who is your new friends?" he asked worriedly  
" good morning Mayor, a new recruit who is also my sister-in-law. my younger brother who is still living's deceased first wife. our parents arranged for him to marry another girl soon after, but they aren't always the most understanding of parents. and this is Scraps, my brother's dog who died a while back. he was in the same litter that Zero was in so it will be nice for it at least one pair of brothers being reunited. " "I recall you occasionally talking about your brother. so this young lady was once married to him. it's nice to meet another member of Jack's family Miss..." " Emily." she told him.  
"Mayor , I've been away for nearly 3 days so I'd like to get inside and check on Sally and our children and get Emily settled in before attempting to get some of the paperwork that's been sitting on my desk done. " " oh of course Jack. it was nice meeting you miss Emily." the Mayor sad before waddling away.  
" ready to meet the family?" Jack asked Emily.

* * *

Annnd I think this is a good enough place to end this chapter. yes there likely will be mistakes on this chapter but I wont be able to do much about it until I have my tablet working again or have a laptop. so try and enjoy this and the next few chapters. hopefully I'll have my muses back on the story before I run out of the stuff I have written.


	5. Chapter 5

still stuck with my phone , but I have some motivation to type up another chapter.

"Ready to meet the family ?" at her slight hesitation he added "The marriage may have been annulled by the vows but its still enough to count you as his bride making you Emily Van Dort, my sister in law. My family is also yours Mrs Van Dort." he told her grinning.  
Jack opened the door once he saw a feint smile on her face. Once the door was opened , the first person she saw was a strange man in a wheelchair wearing dark glasses and a lab coat changing direction to meet them.  
"Ah , Jack my boy. home at last. " " Yes , how is Sally doing?" " She's about ready to go into labor with the twins any day now. she could have gone into labor in the past 3 days but I think she was doing her best to prevent that so you could be here when it does happen. So this is the new arrival eh?" he finished turning to Emily .  
"Yes, this is Mrs. Emily Van Dort." "Van Dort you say? I recall your family name being Van Dort before the old pumpkin king Vladimir adopted you. so another relative then? "  
"I was married to Victor briefly before we were parted by death." Emily spoke up.  
"Hmm. I'm Dr. Finkelstein , Jack's father in law so we're extended family now. And who's thos?" he asked noticing Scraps and Zero playing.  
"That would be Scraps , Victor's dog. he and Zero are also brothers from the same litter." Jack explained happily." How fascinating , one became a ghost and the other a skeleton. it makes me wonder about your brother. Are you sure he'll be earthbound when he dies ?" "Oh I am quite positive based on what he talks about during his visits. But if the two of you will pardon me for a few moments I need to check on Sally and see that a room is prepared since Emily will be staying , at least for a little while ." Jack said departing  
"Last I knew Jewel was in the kitchen getting something for Sally." the Dr. called after Jack.  
"I'm curious , Jack mentioned that you created your wife and daughter ; did you create Sally so you and your wife could have a daughter ?"  
"It was a bit the opposite my dear. I orginally created Sally first as my caretaker. I didn't start viewing her as my daughter until she had moved out and I had created Jewel. it made logical sense to have my 2nd creation be my wife to ensure that I had a caretaker. I even gave her half my brain so we would have plenty in common to talk about. Sally and I missed each other when we had been apart for several weeks; we were happy yes, but we were happier after we had reconciled nd started calling each other family. we are all certainly happier now. both of my girls are nurturing so Jewel and I are happy being grandparents and Jack and Sally , they are over the moon being parents.  
I actually didn't design Sally with childbearing in mind, that might have developed along with her personality."  
"you mentioned having to reconcile with each other ?" " Ah yes. Sally had developed into a disobedient girl who was always poisoning me and running off." "Telling stories of how I use to be when I was living with you father?" asked a blue skinned ragdoll woman who was heavily pregnant and wearing a patchwork maternity dress with her long red hair loosely tied back with what looked like a female version of the elderly doctor minus the wheelchair helping her down the stairs.  
"Sally , you should be resting in hed." her father admonished  
"Its alright Finkie , she needed to stretch her legs so she's going to be resting on the couch for a bit."  
the old dr. blushed a bit at the pet name and glanced at Emily to communicate something to his wife.  
"Jack told us about a new family member was staying here and we both wanted to meet her." Jewel told him adding a warm emphasis on family. once Sally was settled in a semi comfortable position on the couch she started talking.  
"for years Jack has been telling me about his little brother Victor, so I was curious about you when I heard about you marrying him."  
"Oh , it was a short lived marriage , until death do we part. heheh, so we didn't get much time to get to know each other. He's loyal. When we were about to be parted he was willing to drink poison to stay with me, but I stopped that. he has so much time to go on and live, I've come to terms with my fate. that lead to his 2nd marriage to another girl named Victoria. she seems like a nice girl. I hope they're happy." she said sadly smiling at her memories. "he's also a sweet and quiet man." there was a pause but before anyone said anything a young voice called from upstairs .  
"Mommy?" "oh dear , sounds like Eric is up from his nap." said Sally.  
"I'll go up and see if Sarah is awake as well." said Jewel.  
"how old are they ?" Emily asked as Jewel left for upstairs.  
" Eric recently turned 4 with his sister right behind him at 2. I think we might stop after these two are born; I love my husband and each of my children , but its getting harder and harder to do our work for the town and not even accidentaly neglect our children."  
"Jack mentioned that on our way here." Emily murmured before Jack and Jewel came down both carrying a skeleton child.  
"I have a room set up for you upstairs." he told her " Now, Eric and Sarah this is your aunt Emily. she'll be staying with us , at least for a little while." Jack went on. Emily got a shy "hi" from her nephew while her niece decided that she wanted a closer look at her new aunt and started reaching for her.  
" looks like she wants to get to know you better." said Jack putting Eric on the couch to snuggle up with Sally while Jewel handed Sarah to Emily.  
when Emily first held her niece , she just fell in love with the younger member of her new family .

ok so next will be a time skip and we'll be getting back to Victor. yay.  
I did meantion that I got some motivation to type up and post a new chapter that comes in two new readers who subscribed and/or favorited the story , thank you so much cynderdragonear and nicholas h. I wish I was getting some reviews but looks like I'll have to take what I can get.  
hope you all enjoy.


End file.
